


Awkward Family Dinners

by actuallyitscaptain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Morgana are a great team, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Gaius is So Done (Merlin), Gen, Uther won't know what hit him, but he isn't good either, uther isn't evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/pseuds/actuallyitscaptain
Summary: Gaius isn't so willing to forgive Uther after his time in the dungeon. Arthur and Morgana enact changes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	Awkward Family Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana all doing the 'did everyone try the chicken? i thought the chicken was lovely' meme, but Morgana refused to be anything other than an agent of chaos.

Not that he blamed him, but Merlin really wished Gaius had forgiven Uther before it came to this. 

"Gaius! Merlin! Welcome!" 

Uther was standing awkwardly by his chair and making several aborted movements, like he couldn't decide whether to greet them at the door or sit down. Thankfully, Morgana swept in at that moment with Arthur. 

"Gaius. You are looking well. I'm so glad you could join us." 

“Thank you, Lady Morgana. It is good to see you and Prince Arthur as well." Morgana swallowed her amusement at the obvious slight before turning and gesturing to the table. 

“Shall we sit down?" 

Gains took the seat farthest from Uther, leaving Merlin to sit next to Arthur and across from Morgana. Not much was said as they were served, but as soon as most of the servants had left the room Morgana dove in head first. 

“Gaius, how are the repairs of your room progressing? I hope you haven't had to leave something important in order to dine with us." 

“They are progressing as well as could be expected; thank you for asking. I am still working to replace several of my instruments, so, despite the short notice of the invitation, I had no projects that could keep me from this delightful meal." Uther looked like he had eaten something that had spoiled. He'd had to invite Gaius at this afternoon's council meeting since Gaius had successfully evaded him until that point. In his favor, had the invitation been for dinner tomorrow, Gaius would have found a reason not to come. He also invited Merlin as Gaius' ward—which was more awkward than helpful, and was probably done to eliminate excuses for Gaius—but was something he hadn't had to do. 

Arthur shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. When it became clear that Morgana was enjoying the situation too much to bother filling the silence he spoke up. 

"Gaius, I've been wondering something. At the trial, why did you confess?" 

"I did it to protect Merlin and the Lady Morgana. Aredian told me that after my execution, they would be his next targets. I attempted to make a deal with him where, if I confessed, he would not target Merlin and Lady Morgana, but when he came to the dungeons before my execution he told me he didn't make deals with sorcerers" 

"Why would you think I would let him hurt Morgana?" Uther jumped to his feet. 

"I don't know, your majesty, you are obviously not the kind of person who would turn on a trusted member of your household due to a manic need to eradicate his fears. It must have been my prolonged time in your dungeons with little such poor treatment had addled my mind." 

Gaius was growling by the end, and now even Morgana was looking uncomfortable. Uther's jaw was still on the floor when Arthur took the responsibility of responding. 

“It should have never gotten as far as it did, but I respect your efforts to protect both Morgana and Merlin. You have more than proved your loyalty, and I give you my word that measures will be taken to prevent something like this happening again." 

Gaius nodded his head towards Arthur, "And you have proven yourself worthy of loyalty, my lord." He stood and bowed toward first Arthur, then Morgana, “Thank you for the meal, but if you will please excuse me. I have much still to do." 

"Gaius, wait!" Uther began stuttering. 

"Of course, Gaius," Morgana spoke over the king, "We wouldn't want to keep you. Thank you for sharing with us." 

Everyone watched in silence as Gaius left. Merlin wasn’t sure if he should have left with him, but it was too late to do so now without drawing the king’s attention. He shrunk behind Arthur as the door closed, and Uther sat down hard. Not wasting a moment, Arthur turned to the king. 

“Father, I think we should remove the reward for turning in a sorcerer. We could, of course, still put out rewards for specific criminals, but I believe this would lower the risk of someone turning in an innocent person." Sometimes, Merlin was really proud to work for him.

"But... Arthur,” Uther tried, but Morgana cut in. 

“I agree. You should also wait at least a day between the accusation and the execution so there is a chance for someone to refute the claim. That way it is harder for someone to take advantage of the system and have you do their dirty work." 

“That's a good point, Morgana,” Arthur said. "I will tell Geoffery to begin drafting an announcement." 

Without waiting for a response, Arthur stood, tapping Merlin's elbow so Merlin copied him. Across the table, Morgana was also standing. 

"Thank you for the dinner, father. Have a good evening.” Morgana and Merlin echoed the thanks, and they all made their escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
